


Road Trip/Поездка

by horira, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, POV Dana Scully, POV Second Person, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horira/pseuds/horira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Summary: Шанс совершить ошибку есть всегда, даже если до этого вы никогда не ошибались. Достаточно отправиться в служебную поездку на автомобиле.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Road Trip/Поездка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Road Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751473) by Astarte. 



– Малдер, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это одна из твоих подростковых фантазий, и ты хочешь только выдать наконец коронную фразу «Детка, у нас кончился бензин».  
Ты стараешься сохранять спокойствие, нет причин кипятиться, когда твой напарник снова тащит тебя куда-то посреди ночи просто потому, что кто-то увидел в воздухе необычные дрейфующие огни.  
– Э-м-м…  
– Только не говори мне, что я застряла с тобой непонятно где!  
Нет причины волноваться, когда он не хочет слушать тебя, что надо заправить машину. В самом деле, никаких причин для паники. Сохраняй спокойствие, дыши глубоко. Раз, два, три.  
Разве он когда-нибудь тебя слушал?  
– Ну, Скалли, похоже, что датчик топлива не работает.  
Определенно неправильный ответ, Малдер.  
– Нет, все работает отлично. Разве я не говорила тебе, что нам нужно заправиться? М-м? Но нет, мистер-я-разбираюсь-в-машинах думал, что остатка хватит еще на десять миль. Черт возьми, Малдер, как по-твоему, зачем на приборной панели специально отмечают низкий уровень топлива? Просто для удовольствия? Или чтоб подтолкнуть людей купить бензин заблаговременно?  
Нет причин горячиться, то, что ты отправилась с ним, – это определенно твоя ошибка. Да, четыре, пять, шесть.  
– Но у старых моделей…  
Семь, восемь, девять, десять. Ответить, но спокойно, нервозность ничего не дает.  
– Малдер, это не старая модель, а, наоборот, новая, и, кроме того, это не имеет значения, потому что ближайшая заправка была около пяти миль назад, и к тому времени мы уже ехали на последнем топливе. И нет, мы конечно же не остановились, потому что нам оставалось проехать всего каких-то десять миль.  
Сделай глубокий вдох и расслабься. Все хорошо, все спокойно. Одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать. Эта тактика почти всегда срабатывала.  
– Но я действительно думал…  
О, он думал? Потрясающе. Да если бы он тебя послушал, вы бы сейчас здесь не сидели. Ладно, Дана, хватит об этом. Четырнадцать, пятнадцать, шестнадцать.  
– Да уже понятно, что ты думал: зачем ее слушать, бензина предостаточно, а что теперь? – Семнадцать, восемнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать. – Что нам теперь делать?  
Лучше все же искать конструктивные решения, чем скандалить как последняя истеричка, хотя второй вариант сейчас весьма привлекателен. Двадцать один, двадцать два, двадцать три.  
– Я посмотрю, нет ли у нас запасной канистры, ладно?  
– Запасной канистры!  
Двадцать четыре, двадцать пять, двадцать шесть. Все будет хорошо, Дана, ты не пристрелишь своего напарника здесь, в глуши, из-за того, что он снова тебя не послушал, даже если ты можешь скрыть все улики и знаешь, как сделать это убийство идеальным. Двадцать семь, двадцать восемь, двадцать девять.  
Можно сказать, что его похитили инопланетяне, или Биг Фут, или дьявол Джерси, или кто-то еще в этом же роде. Тридцать, тридцать один, тридцать два. Ну вот, сразу полегчало. Думай о том, что практически всегда вы прекрасно ладите, а это всего лишь эпизод, согласна, Дана? Капля в море.  
– Ну?  
– Канистры нет, я попытаюсь дозвониться до заправочной станции.  
– Хорошая идея!  
Только не слушай, Дана, он с этим справится. Большого мастерства это не потребует. Он же разруливал другие ситуации; может, и сейчас ему удастся найти того, кто привезет сюда топливо.  
– Нет, ситуация не чрезвычайная… Ах, вот как. Конечно, это важнее. … Да, мы можем подождать. Когда вы примерно подъедете? … М-м-м, через пару часов? Ладно… Вы знаете, где мы? … Да, точно, пять миль или около того в северном направлении. Хорошо, тогда увидимся через два часа!  
У тебя есть два часа, чтобы замести все следы. Лучше всего выманить его из машины в укромный уголок этой глуши и потом спустить курок. Ему не будет больно. Чисто с медицинской точки зрения. Через секунду всё будет позади. Нет, нет, думай в другом направлении, Дана, мысли позитивно.  
– Итак, Малдер?  
– Скалли, ты ведь помнишь, мы проезжали мимо аварии?  
– Да!  
– Эвакуатор с заправки там нужнее. Полиция уже на месте, нужно расчистить дорогу для потока машин. Так что нам придется потерпеть еще два часа, пока к нам приедут, и мы сможем продолжить наш путь.  
– А где на этой дороге поток машин?  
– Скалли, это неважно, в любом случае, должна же дорога быть расчищена? Да ладно, брось, Скалли, два часа со мной не могут быть такими уж плохими.  
– О, Малдер, ты и представить себе не можешь!  
– Ну хочешь, я встану перед тобой на колени и признаю, что ты была права? Как тебе такое предложение?  
– Малдер, я тебя ненавижу!  
– Но в целом ведь ты меня любишь, правда?  
– Иногда ты бываешь прав. Люблю.  
Приятно видеть, как у него отвисает челюсть, когда паранормальное не имеет к этому никакого отношения.  
– Что-то не так, Малдер? Ну и видок у тебя!


End file.
